A Rose for a Yakuza
by PachuaSunrise
Summary: After being rejected Kasanada gave up on love. Enter Mitsuki, the illegitimate daughter of a ceo of a pharmaceutical company. The two fall in love but when Mitsuki's family announces that she has to marry their buisness partner's son Kyoya, sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n This is my second OHSHC fan fic. I really felt bad for Kasonada after Haruhi rejected him so I wanted to make a fic surrounding him and a new character. The main character of this story is a girl name Mitsuki, not to be confused with Mitsuki in my other story "That Summer". Please Review thank you.**

Tears rolled down the young girl's cheek as she sat in the back of the limo being driven to her fathers home. Barry, the limo driver looked back at the girl and noticed that she looked nothing like her father. Her father's name was Naoto Okada; he had black hair with steel gray eyes. He almost always had a permanent frown and was the CEO of a major pharmaceutical company. "The girl sitting in the back has to look like her mother" Barry thought. Completely dressed in black the young girl had just departed from her mother's funeral. Dark hair with a purple tint trickled down her back and shoulders. Her eyes were the color of the ocean during the storm. With tears cascading down her cheeks it appeared as though the ocean itself was in her eyes. Barry looked in his rearview mirror and decided to try and comfort the girl.

"Young Miss may I ask your name?" Barry asked with sincerity. "I-it's Mitsuki" the girl sniffled out. "Our you excited to live with Mr. Okada?" Barry asked trying to get the girl to stop crying. "I-I've never met him, I'm only his _illegitimate_ daughter" Mitsuki said miserably. Barry saw that her eyes were starting to well up again. Her face turned a rosy pink. Barry took out a handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Th-thank you" Mitsuki said as she pulled up to the mansion. The mansion was one of the largest around. The Okada family was one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the world. They were partners with the famous Ootori family. The limo pulled up to the Iron Gate. A security guard looked into the limo and gave Barry a thumbs up while pushing a button that opened the gate. The limo pulled up a long drive way and stopped in front of the largest house Mitsuki had ever seen. The house reminded Mitsuki of America's Whitehouse. Roman columns lined the doorway. Tall green hedges filled with red roses surrounded the house. In front of the house was a fountain of cherubs dancing in the water. An elderly door man awaited at the door. He pulled open the doors that lead to Mitsuki's greatest fear, her father and his other family.

When Mitsuki was born her mother always informed her that she had a father but he was just too preoccupied with other things to visit her. Her entire life the schoolchildren had tortured her without mercy. With all the years of torment Mitsuki had become shy and reserved and had a horrible time of expressing herself. They had always called her a "bastard" and told her that the only reason she didn't know whom her father was because he didn't want her. Mitsuki realized that the latter was true. It never bothered her before because she realized her and her mother were just an accident that would have tarnished his career. Mitsuki walked through the doors of the mansion and was then grasped by a maid that pulled her away from the security of the door.

Mitsuki starred in awe at the sight before her. The inside of the house reminded her of a fairytale. As soon as you stepped on the door you were welcomed by a sweeping staircase made of marble with iron railings. Mitsuki's eyes began to tear up when she thought that this could have been her life. Mitsuki's mother worked three jobs to pay the bills. She never dated again because she didn't want Mitsuki to be molested like her. They lived in a flat above the flower store where her mother worked. Everyday her mother would come home and smell of roses. Her mother always smelled of flowers. Thinking of how her mother could have been happy with a wealthy husband made Mitsuki feel swamped with grief. All her mother ever did was work hard to provide Mitsuki with a home and food. She never had a life. Mitsuki couldn't help but feel immense anger towards her father for making her poor deceased mother suffer.

The maid pulled her up the sweeping staircase mumbling something in a different language. Upon reaching the top of the staircase Mitsuki saw a bouquet of red roses. Her heart wrenched with grief. How dare the man that had abandoned her mother flash the flowers that her mother smelled of? The maid continued pulling Mitsuki down a long hallway with mint green wallpaper. Finally the maid stopped in front of two wooden doors. The maid knocked on the door and quickly scampered away. "Come in" an eerie voice echoed form the room. Mustering all the strength Mitsuki had left she opened the doors and stepped into unfamiliar territory.

Stepping into the dark room Mitsuki was frightened. The walls were painted a navy blue with white trim. A stone fireplace was to the right of her. To her left was a windowsill. Directly in front of her was a middle-aged man sitting at a large wooden desk. The desk had a picture of him, a woman, and two younger teen boys. Everyone was smiling in the picture and it caused Mitsuki to clutch her heart.

"You can sit down Mitsuki," the man said pointing to an emerald green armchair in front of the desk. Mitsuki cautiously sat down in the chair not able to look her father in the eye. The man fidgeted with the gold ring on his left hand.

"Mitsuki, I'm sorry for your loss" Naoto said. Mitsuki only nodded and continued to look down. "I want to apologize for all these years. I can't say I didn't know about you but, I was young and stupid and didn't have any clue to what I was doing" Naoto sighed as he said this. Mitsuki continued to nod while very quietly saying, "It's fine". "I pulled some strings and got you a spot in a very prestigious school. Your brothers go there in fact. It's called Ouran High School. I'm sure you'll be happy there," Naoto said trying to get some reaction out of the girl. Mitsuki could only nod. "Unfortunately for the time being you will have to live in the guest house. You see my father; your grandfather is rather disappointed that I have taken you in. He still currently holds stock in the company and I can't have him give any of it away. But I promise you will still have maids and a butler." Naoto said maneuvering to see Mitsuki's face. To his surprise not only did she raise her head she said something to. "Father it's okay that your ashamed of me, I'll live in the guest house" Mitsuki said holding tears back.

Naoto gasped at the sight of her face. He always somewhat doubted that this quiet girl could be his and Sakura's daughter. He looked at Mitsuki and saw that she looked like a copy of Sakura. Her dark hair, with that little purple sheen to it reminded him of the women he once loved. Her eyes that made it seem like you were starring straight into the ocean. Naoto had to admit; she was beautiful just like her mother.

"Your brothers are at school so you will meet them in the morning. They're fourteen years old. All of your things have already been taken to the guesthouse. If you need anything Helga my maid can help you" Naoto said. Mitsuki mustered every thought of her mother and starred straight into her father's eyes. "I'll be sure to make a good impression _father_, but I can't promise that they'll like me because I'm only a _bastard_" Mitsuki said with bitterness. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Mitsuki. Good night my dear." Naoto said as he stood up and led his daughter out of his office. He was taken aback by her biting words. He had never thought that she would be a _bastard_. It made sense but for some reason he never thought of him leaving would turn her into a bastard. "But would it had changed anything if you realized?" the back of his mind asked. Naoto took a moment to think and realized he wouldn't have changed his decision. Naoto never had felt this bad about himself before. They reached the door and Naoto grabbed Mitsuki and squeezed. Tears rolled down his cheek. He whispered "I'm so sorry Mitsuki, please forgive me" into Mitsuki's ear before she left for the guesthouse.

Once Mitsuki left his office Naoto went to his desk. He pulled his bottom desk drawer out. After riffling through many documents he found what he was looking for. A tattered leather journal was what he found. Inside it was one of his most precious possessions. Opening the journal he found exactly what he was looking for. The picture in his hand showed him with Sakura and a newly born Mitsuki. Sakura's face was flushed but her eyes held compassion that only a mother could have. Mitsuki's tiny body rested in Naoto's arms. In his other hand was a red rose that had been pressed in this journal for years. It was the first rose Naoto gave to Sakura. Naoto's body heaved as he quietly sobbed over the family he had abandoned.

Mitsuki couldn't help but squeeze her father back. It had been ages since anyone hugged her. Mitsuki noticed that the maid's jaw had dropped; apparently her father was not the most emotional man. The maid pulled her down the hall and out into the backyard. The backyard shocked Mitsuki. Awaiting her was a stone patio and a garden that could rival Eden. Hedges formed a maze, which lead to the guesthouse. Mitsuki followed the maid through the maze. While in the maze Mitsuki would occasionally see odd sights. In one dead end there was a swing all by itself. In another dead end there was a small wishing well covered with ivy. Mitsuki made a mental note to come visit the well later. After what seemed and eternity Mitsuki left the green walls of the maze. When she exited she finally saw her new home.

The guesthouse was the home Mitsuki always dreamed of. The house was white with blue shutters and a red door. She entered the house and nearly cried at the sight of her new home. The entrance of the house had a sweeping staircase just like the main house. To her left Mitsuki saw a dining room. The dining room had floors made of mahogany with matching walls. A crystal chandelier hung above the oak table. To her right Mitsuki saw a study/living room. She walked over to the couches and felt smooth leather. In front of the couches was a large wide screen plasma TV. Paintings of gardens hung on the pearl walls. "Miss. Okada come up stairs" the young maid hollered. Mitsuki dashed up the stone stairs. She followed the voice past the sky blue hallways with white trim.

When Mitsuki found the maid her new bedroom was revealed to her. The walls were lavender and soothed Mitsuki. The molding was white and had intricate designs carved into it. Smooth ivory carpet brushed against her skin. Her bed was something out of a fairytale. Sheer white fabric rippled over the top of the bed. The bed was covered with a goose down comforter and silk sheets. Wooden nightstands were placed on each side of the bed. A butler placed down Mitsuki's luggage and began to walk away. On the nightstand to the right, a vase full of red roses stood mocking her. Mitsuki's body began to tremble as flashbacks of her and her mother invaded her mind.

FLASH BACK

_A five-year-old Mitsuki and her mother Sakura were in the back of the flower store organizing bouquets to be sold in the store. "Mitsuki when making a bouquet you need complete focus. Every flower has it's own special meaning. Take this yellow rose; it's a sign of friendship. Two friends can exchange a yellow rose and know that nothing romantic is happening." Sakura said as she stroked her beloved daughter. "Mama what does a red rose mean?" Mitsuki asked. "My darling it means true love. When someone gives another person a red rose it means that they either like the person a lot or love them with all their heart" Sakura said handing a red rose to Mitsuki. Sakura pulled Mitsuki into her arms and twirled her around. Pulling Mitsuki to her chest Sakura whispered "I love you baby girl" into Mitsuki's ear. _

FLASH BACK ENDED

Tears rolled down Mitsuki's cheeks, as she smelled the roses. She picked up the roses and tossed them out the window. Reaching into her only piece of luggage "her mother's duffle bag" she fished out her most treasured possession, her mother's picture. In the picture it showed Sakura at age fifteen splashing in the ocean spray. Mitsuki's tears splattered on the frame as Mitsuki placed the picture where the roses had been. Stripping down to her underwear Mitsuki climbed into bed and let sleep take away the pain.

NEXT MORNING

Feeling a gentle nudge Mitsuki found a jolly looking blond standing at her bed. The woman had a curvy body and rosy cheeks. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she smelled of cinnamon rolls. "Miss. Okada it's time for you to go to school. I'm Helga by the way," the woman said with a thick German accent. "I don't have anything to wear to a place like that" Mitsuki thinking about how her common wardrobe would not suit a rich school. "Don't worry sweetie you have a uniform. It's lying on the chair by the door. Dress quickly breakfast is waiting downstairs. With that said Helga walked out of the room. Mitsuki walked over too the chair and saw her new uniform. It was a yellow monstrosity. It's sleeves puffed up on the shoulder and it had a white collar with a maroon ribbon. Mitsuki sighed and pulled the dress over her slender body. Surprisingly it fit Mitsuki well. Dashing into the bathroom Mitsuki checked how her hair looked. Her dark hair went down to her lower back and had ringlets. Knowing she wouldn't be able to tame the curls Mitsuki dashed down stairs.

The smell of pancakes invaded her sense of smell. On the dining room table a breakfast fit for kings. The silver platters included pancakes, French toast, eggs of every style, fresh fruit, toast with many jams, and a wide variety of beverages. Helga burst into the dining room and poked Mitsuki with a wooden spoon. "Young lady you took to long upstairs now you only have time for a protein bar" Helga said. Mitsuki's stomach growled in sorrow. Mitsuki quickly ate a piece of toast with raspberry jam. As she was about to slip out the door Helga stopped her. In her hands was a dark violet headband. Helga slipped the headband on Mitsuki's head. "For good luck" Helga said. Mitsuki yanked on her socks and black Mary Jane's. At the front door was a small leather backpack with the Okada insignia on it. Mitsuki picked up the bag and headed to the limo. Mitsuki hopped into the limo. The limo pulled away from the estate and drove towards Mitsuki's new school.

As the limo pulled up to the school she was amazed. The school itself looked like a castle. Walking through the front gate Mitsuki saw her fellow students. Off in the distance she saw a small crowd of girls surrounding seven boys. Mitsuki was taken aback at how good looking the boys were. In the center of the group was a tall blonde with blue eyes making dramatic gestures towards a smaller brown haired boy. The brown haired boy looked very feminine and Mitsuki had an odd feeling about him. Next to them was a pair of red headed twins. At the moment they were in a pose that would make any girl blush. Next to them was a very cute little boy with golden hair on a dark but kind looking boy's shoulders. Finally there was a boy with glasses that had a very cool feeling. Mitsuki gasped as she recognized him. He was Kyoya Ootori, her father's business partner's son. Mitsuki wanting to avoid having to introduce herself ran into the school. Following signs on the walls Mitsuki found herself in the headmaster's office.

The man standing before her had light brown hair. His skin was weathered from worry and he looked very tired. The nameplate on his desk said "Yuzuru Suoh". Yuzuru sat down behind his desk and made a gesture to Mitsuki to sit down in the chair in front of him. Mitsuki sat down unable to hold his gaze. These were the moments she wished she was more social.

"So Mitsuki, your transcript says you were president of your middle school's garden club. Ouran has a garden club that would love for you to join" Yuzuru said hopefully. Mitsuki shook her head. "Oh, that's alright I'm sure you'll find another club to join. This is your schedule; you're in class 1-A. With your grades I'm sure you'll be in the top ten students. Now follow your map to the classroom" Yuzuru said. Mitsuki nodded and left the room. "That poor girl I hope she makes friends" Yuzuru thought.

Mitsuki rushed towards her classroom. She didn't want to be late because that would cause attention. Mitsuki thought about the headmaster's words. She had indeed been the president of the garden club. Since there was twenty members Mitsuki let the vice president do all the speaking while she made the decisions. Mitsuki found herself in front of the door. Urging her muscles to open the door Mitsuki began to twist the handle. Upon opening the door she saw that she had indeed been late. The teacher stopped speaking and walked over to her. The teacher loudly said, "Class we have a new student Mitsuki Okada. I'm sure you'll all make her feel welcome. Mitsuki take the seat in the corner by the window". Mitsuki was screaming inside. How could the teacher had done this to her? She didn't want anyone to know she was there let alone know her name. Mitsuki took her place in the corner happy to be out of sight. The class whispered and peered back at her. Before she could stop it her face turned pink and she turned her head to her desk. The only students actually near her were three boys. Mitsuki then realized that they were the boys from earlier! The two red headed boys had their arms slung around the brown haired boy. They were whispering something in his ear. Mitsuki then turned her attention to the window. Mitsuki had to admit that the landscaping was breathtaking. The trees were bursting with green leaves and roses were all around. Mitsuki felt the now familiar pain at seeing the roses. Even though they caused her pain Mitsuki could not forget her passion of flowers.

Class quickly passed and it was time for lunch. Since Helga had insisted on a homemade bento for the first day of school Mitsuki had no need to buy lunch. Finding a table away from everyone else Mitsuki sat down and ate her lunch. Every once in a while someone would glance at Mitsuki and say something to their friends. In the middle of eating her lunch Mitsuki saw a table full of girls. As if on cue the girls turned to look at her. When they finished looking at her they started to laugh hysterically. "They know I'm a bastard!" Mitsuki thought. Not wanting to deal with the pain of that Mitsuki ran out of the lunchroom and into the bathroom. Mitsuki ran into a stall and locked it. Before she knew it she felt warm liquid on her face. While crying Mitsuki thought of her mother. What was it that she always told her? Her mothers saying popped into her head. "_Never let them see that they get to you. The only reason they taunt you is so that they can feel better about themselves_" Sakura said in a loving voice. "I'll try momma, I promise" Mitsuki said as she stepped out of the stall. Wiping away her tears Mitsuki looked at her reflection. People had always told her she looked like her mother. Mitsuki never could see it though. Sakura was beautiful and confident while she was weak and ugly. Wanting to make her mother proud Mitsuki made her way back to class. She was early so she began taking notes. When she opened her bag she found an ivory envelope. Inside it was an invitation. On parchment paper with gold calligraphy the invitation said "_Come to the third music room after school_". Mitsuki was shocked. Why would anyone want to meet her? "I don't care if it's a prank I have to go, for mamma," Mitsuki thought.

With the Host Club

"Hikaru did you put the invitation in her backpack?" Kyoya asked. "Yes, don't worry I made sure that she didn't see me put it in" Hikaru said in a cheeky tone. "Whose the invitation for Hika?" Hunny asked while eating a tiny cake. 'It's for the new girl Mitsuki Okada" Hikaru said as he searched for Kaoru. "Okada like the medicine company?" Hunny inquired. "Exactly correct Hunny" Kyoya said as he typed on his computer. "What do you know about her Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. "Mitsuki is the illegitimate child of Naoto Okada. She is fifteen years old and suffers from chronic shyness. Her mother passed away a month ago. Since she had no other family, Naoto had her come live in his guest house." Kyoya said. Normally he could care less about some shy girl but he was instructed by his father to make friends with her. She just happened to be the daughter of the CEO of the worlds largest pharmaceutical company. "So she's a bastard?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru and Haruhi promptly hit him on the head. "Why did you do that?" Hikaru moaned as he rubbed his beaten head. "Hikaru you can't say things like that:" Haruhi said coldly. Hunny walked over to Kyoya's computer and looked at Mitsuki's picture. "She's beautiful," Hunny said in a dreamy voice. "Ah" was heard from Mori. "We need to make her feel extra welcome, she could become a very good customer," Kyoya said. Suddenly the door creaked open and Mitsuki herself walked in.

With Mitsuki

Following her map Mitsuki found her way too the third Music room. 'Well this is it" Mitsuki thought as she turned the door handle. Upon entering the room she was amazed. Tens of girls sat at tables with teacups. The boys she had seen earlier were entertaining them. All seven of the boys turned towards her. The little boy with golden hair ran up to her and threw his arms around her waist. He looked up at her with the most innocent eyes she had ever seen. "Hi Mitsuki, my name is Hunny" the boy said. Mitsuki's face turned bright red and she could only muster out a "hello". Hunny took her hand and pulled her towards the other boys. The tall blonde took her hand and kissed it. Mitsuki's faced turned redder than it had ever been. "Hello sweet Mitsuki, my name is Tamaki welcome to my hostclub. Frozen to the ground Mitsuki looked down. The brown haired boy came up to her and introduced himself. "My name is Haruhi, welcome to Ouran' he said with a genuine smile. "He seems too sweet to be a boy" Mitsuki thought. The boy with glasses came up to her. "I'm Kyoya Ootori it's a pleasure to meet you," he said while staring at her with immense focus. The twins bounced over and took Mitsuki's hands and twirled her around. "Hello we're Kaoru and Hikaru," the twins said with perfect harmony. A customer walked up and sat next to Tamaki. Her golden hair was pinned up in a bun that made her green eyes stand out even more. She looked at Mitsuki with disgust and said, "So you're the Okada bastard".

Heat rose to Mitsuki's face. She could hear shouting but she didn't wait to see who it was. She ran towards the door. Tears once again trickled down her cheeks. "Why is it happening again? Why can't they just leave me alone? What did I do to deserve this?" Mitsuki screamed in her head. Running as fast as she could Mitsuki began running down the stairwell. With her tears blinding her Mitsuki could not see a book lying on the ground. Mitsuki ran over the book and slipped. She began to fall down the staircase. "AHH" Mitsuki screamed as she prepared for the fall. But it never came. As she looked up to see her rescuer Mitsuki saw a boy with a scary face and blood red hair.

**a/n SO this chapter was really long "for me". I tried to keep everyone in character. Don't worry the hostclub will be in this fic but the main pairing is Mitsuki and Kasonada. I'll try to update soon but my other story That Summer is my main priority. PLEASE REVIEW THEY KEEP ME WRITING. **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n Thank you so much too Bloody Wynter & Sabixa-luvs-Axel you were my only reviewrs! This story means a lot to me and I hope that more of you will feel inclined to review for me. They make me so happy. Alright everyone this is chapter 2.**

Kasanoda walked down the stairs. His blood red hair fell in his face and hid his eyes. Things had been better since his "meeting" with the Host Club. People seemed to be less afraid of him, but they still kept their distance. He would occasionally see Haruhi around school. His feelings for the young hostess had only faded a little after being rejected. Stumbling down the stairs his large math book slipped from his grasp.

That very moment one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen ran past him. As fate would have it her foot slipped on his math book. The beautiful girl began to tumble down the stairs. Without a moments hesitation Kasanoda grabbed the girl. His body slammed against the wall as he grabbed her thin frame. Not wanting to scare her he held in his scream and instead only let out a groan. Kasanoda looked at the girls face. Her cheeks were a rosy pink. Stormy blue eyes starred right into his soul. Instead of a look of fear she had a look of compassion. This was the first time anyone had not been frightened by his appearance other than Haruhi. She grasped his shoulders and buried her face into his chest.

"Please get me out of here" The girl pleaded. Using all his strength Kasanoda picked her up and carried her out to the most private place he knew. When he arrived at his destination Mitsuki gasped at her surroundings. A large fountain resembling a small waterfall was behind her. A pond full of koi fish was within reaching distance. Roses of every color were imbedded in tall hedges hiding the two away from everyone else. Kasanoda set her down on the lush green grass around the pond. Mitsuki sucked in sweet air as she looked at her rescuer.

Too her surprise Mitsuki found his hair enchanting. His frightening face intrigued her. She wished she could muster a simple thank you but her nature was stopping her. Kasanoda looked at Mitsuki with his tenderness well hidden. Her curly hair trickled down her body and shinned brilliantly in the afternoon sun. Since her tears had stopped flowing her moody eyes twinkled. Her Ouran uniform hugged her every curve. Kasanoda gulped at the sight of her. He could barely stammer out an explanation.

"This was the only place I could think of bringing you. Why did you need to get away?" Kasanoda asked. "W-well I had to get away from this girl at the host club" Mitsuki stuttered. "What did this girl do?" Kasanoda inquired. "She called me a name" Mitsuki replied. "What did she call you?" Kasanoda asked as he stepped closer to her. "She called me a bastard" Mitsuki was shocked that she was confiding to a complete stranger. Kasanoda sat down next to her and let Mitsuki rest her head on his shoulder.

Before she knew it Mitsuki felt more tears run down her cheeks. She mentally beat herself for being such a crybaby.

"My name is Ritsu Kasanoda, what's your name?" Kasanoda asked. "M-m-my name is Mitsuki Okada" Mitsuki replied. "I know what it feels like to be judged by your family. My father is one of the biggest Yakuza's incase you didn't already know" Kasanoda said while blushing. "I was aware, but I don't care about that Ritsu" Mitsuki said with such sincerity that Kasanoda held back tears of happiness.

Little did the young people know, Kasanoda's "bodyguards" were watching through the hedges.

"Look at him go, he's revealing his feelings to a beautiful girl," a man whispered with tears of happiness misting his eyes. "Maybe this will be the girl that will finally understand Ritsu and make him happy" another man cried with happiness. "Way to go Ritsu, make a new friend" Tetsuya exclaimed.

Looking at her watch Mitsuki gasped. It was already four thirty! "I'm sorry Ritsu but I must go. Let's meet tomorrow and talk some more" Mitsuki said as she ran down the path to the parking lot. Her Mary Jane's pounded against the pavement. Running as fast as she could Mitsuki flung the door of her limo open and dashed in. Barry smiled as he saw a smile on her face. He decided to leave her to her thoughts as he drove her home.

When Mitsuki arrived back at the house a maid once again yanked her arm on. She quickly sprinted down the hallway and was practically thrown into her father's office. Straightening her back Mitsuki smoothed her dress and prepared to be interrogated by her father about her day. Much to her surprise another man was sitting in his desk. A man that looked like an older version of her father was holding a glass of brandy. His black hair almost completely streaked with silver. His grey eyes held such disgust when he saw Mitsuki. As he looked up from his papers, his glasses glinted in the dim firelight. The man stood up and Mitsuki realized this man was her paternal grandfather.

"You must be Mitsuki. My name is Yukito. As you may already know I'm your grandfather." Yukito slurred. "It's nice to meet you grandfather" Mitsuki bowed as she said this. "Just because I am your grandfather doesn't mean you can address me in such a manner. You will call me Yukito" Yukito slurred. Mitsuki nodded. He grabbed her chin and pulled her closer. "At least your pretty like your mother. Maybe if we're lucky we can marry you off as soon as your turn eighteen" Yukito said. Grabbing her shoulders Yukito pinned her against the wall. Mitsuki let out a groan. Fear was easily seen in her eyes.

"To think that a little girl like you could bring so much shame to this family. Your mother bewitched my son with her good looks. She almost ruined him. When you were born he was actually going to marry your mother and raise you. Thankfully he realized how foolish his actions were after I talked to him. We both decided that he could not jeopardize the company for some whore and her bastard" Yukito sneered, as he pressed harder on Mitsuki's shoulders. Mitsuki felt something she had never felt before, absolute rage. Before she could stop it she let out her feelings.

"My mother is not a whore! She was better than you ever will be!" Mitsuki screamed at the top of her lungs. Anger and disgust filled her grandfather's eyes. Taking back his right hand he slapped Mitsuki across the face. His diamond ring cut her lip during the slap. As Mitsuki whimpered he went back for a second time. He twisted her wrist even as Mitsuki screamed in pain. Pure delight filled his face as he beat Mitsuki. When Mitsuki tried to struggle he would only hit harder. Forming his hand into a fist he socked her in the stomach. He continued this until he left Mitsuki gasping for air. With his energy fading he settled for one more blow to her face. He smiled as blood trickled down her mouth.

"Maybe now you will understand what happens when you talk back" Yukito chuckled as he said this. Too make Mitsuki suffer even more he poured the rest of his brandy on her. His final parting gift was spitting on her as he left.

Curling into a ball Mitsuki clutched her stomach. Sobs wracked through her body. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Everything was beginning to blur and get out of focus. Looking towards the fireplace she saw a shadow darting towards her. Her vision prevented her from getting a glimpse of the shadow's face before she blacked out.

"_Mitsuki, it's time to wake up. You don't have time to sleep anymore,_" Sakura's voice chimed in Mitsuki's head. As she opened her eyes all she could see were blurs. Her head throbbed painfully as Mitsuki sat up. Not realizing how much pain she was Mitsuki fell over after she sat up. Someone from across the room shouted her name. The voice was unfamiliar but seemed kind. A pair of hands pulled her back up into sitting position. Mitsuki felt pillows being propped behind her. Someone pushed her bangs out of her face and out a glass of water to her lips. As she slowly sipped the water Mitsuki felt dried and caked blood flow down her throat. Closing her eyes Mitsuki took a moment to focus. When she opened her eyes again she could see fine and saw that she was in her room.

When she glanced around the room she found Helga tiding up the room and a boy sitting on her bed. His hair was raven colored and held back in a small ponytail. His grey eyes held compassion that Mitsuki had only seen from her mother. His eyes slightly reminded her of a river on a cloudy day. The color seemed to ripple throughout his eyes. He was wearing a blue green pajama set. Noticing that Mitsuki was able to see him he scooted closer to her. Tears were hanging on his eyelashes as he looked at her. He took her hand and held loosely.

"I'm so glad you're awake, Helga and I were so worried. My name is Mizu; I'm one of your half brothers. Our brother Honoo is in the main house. I heard you scream so I went to see what happened. When I got there grandfather was leaving. Was he the one that did this too you?" Mizu asked sincerely. Mitsuki only nodded and continued to drink her water. Mizu gasped and tears fell from his eyes. He moved right next to her and slung his arms around her. He didn't squeeze since he was afraid he would hurt her but Mitsuki did feel his warm tears seep through her shirt.

"I told father that this would happen if he left you alone with him. He's so blind when it comes to grandfather. I knew he would hurt you but no one would listen! I even told my mother Aisu but she dismissed me. When I heard you scream I knew that he had lived up to my expectations" Mizu said. He pulled up his shirt so that Mitsuki saw his pale flat stomach. Across his stomach was a thin white scar.

"I got this when I was ten. All I did was suggest that grandfather was too hard on my father. He is an evil and cruel man. Stay away from him if you can. He will hurt you just because of your mother" Mizu said while tenderly clutching Mitsuki's hand.

"Why do you let him hurt you?" Mitsuki asked. "Because he owns everything. If we do anything he'll cut us out of the will" Mizu sighed as he said this. Helga then strode up and picked up Mizu. She set him down off the bed.

"Young man you best be off to the main house. We will all get in trouble if anyone finds out you were here. Don't tell anyone what you saw, not even Honoo. Thank you for coming and getting me" Helga said this as she pushed him out of the room. Soon Mitsuki heard footsteps retreat down the stairs. Helga brought a washcloth up to Mitsuki's face and wiped away the remaining blood.

"He's a kind boy, Mizu. Mizu and Honoo are twins. They're thirteen and polar opposites. That's why they are named fire and water. Honoo is self centered and popular, while Mizu is humble and a bit of an outcast," Helga said as she wiped the blood off Mitsuki's face.

"Does Yukito hit everyone?" Mitsuki asked bitterly. Helga was obviously taken a back by the question but she still answered.

"No, he doesn't. He has never hit Honoo or Aisu. He only hit your father once and that was when you were born. He abuses Mizu when he speaks up. I assume you spoke back to him before you got hit. Yukito is a deeply disturbed man, you should take Mizu's advice and stay away from him" Helga's voice was firm but kind when she said this.

Carefully picking up Mitsuki Helga carried her into the bathroom. The large bathtub was filled with hot water. Helga quickly took off Mitsuki's clothes and placed her in the bathtub. Mitsuki blushed when this happened. But as soon as the warm water enveloped her Mitsuki was in paradise. Looking at her uncovered body she let out a yelp. Bruises covered her stomach and arms.

"It's a good thing that my uniform has long sleeves," Mitsuki thought as she sat in the tub. Relaxed by the warm water Mitsuki soon drifted to sleep. When Helga saw this she quickly scooped up the young girl. She pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and pajamas and slipped them over the young girl. With expert care Helga slipped Mitsuki into her bed and made sure that she didn't wake up. She then proceeded to leave the guesthouse.

As she made her way through the maze Helga felt a horrible eeriness. This whole estate was littered with horrible memories. The Okada had a tragic past that only Helga knew about. She had begun to work for the family forty years ago. She was twenty when she first started and was shocked by how the Okada family acted. The fathers were typically horrible tyrants who would abuse their children. It had formed a vicious cycle. As Helga walked through the main house she knew what she had to do. She had to inform Naoto about his lecherous father's actions. Hopefully he would send him away on vacation or maybe a business trip. Helga knocked quietly on the office door. She heard Naoto say come in. He was leaning over his desk whiskey in hand. Instead of seeing the over worked man, Helga saw the little boy he had once been. She had been Naoto's nanny when he was younger. Back in those days he was always optimistic. Helga was astonished by the way things can change in such a short time.

"How is she? Do we need to call the Ootori's?" Naoto asked coldly. "No, she will be fine but I recommend that you let her stay home tomorrow. Perhaps you could let her go into town to purchase things that would make her feel more at home?" Helga replied. She saw the hurt that was in Naoto's eyes. It always pained him when he had to make a house call to the Ootori's. They were the only other family that knew of the Okada's horrible secret.

"Alright I'll have Barry drive her to the commoner marketplace and let her buy what ever she wants. Just make sure that she is covered properly and is accompanied by bodyguards," Naoto said while riffling through papers. Helga nodded and moved closer to the desk.

"Maybe you should let Mizu go also, he's smart enough to miss a day school. Besides I think Mitsuki and him could bond. But Naoto what are you going to do about your father? Knowing him he won't stop beating her until she fights back" Helga said sternly. A quick hint of sorrow crossed Naoto's face when she said this.

"Alright take Mizu out of school and tell everyone else that he is going to a doctor's appointment. I don't know I think I will send him away to America for a business meeting. Do not concern yourself with such things Hellie" Naoto smiled as he said this. Helga couldn't help but return the smile. Naoto had not called her Hellie since he was ten. Helga decided to leave the room.

After making her way back to the guesthouse Helga took one last peek at Mitsuki. The comforter covered her bruised arms. Walking towards the bed Helga stroked Mitsuki's hair. She still shuddered when she thought about all the horrible things Mitsuki had gone through in her life. She would make sure she would have a good day tomorrow. Helga shut the door to Mitsuki's room and retreated back to her quarters to prepare for the next day.

**That is chapter 2! I'm sorry that it is shorter than the first one. I'll update A.s.a.p. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


End file.
